Disney Warrior: Alex and the One Winged Angel
by jedimickey
Summary: ONESHOT... Alex goes up against his toughest foe yet, Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel. Will he be able to beat the famed Soldier Commander? Or will he fall at the mercy of defeat?


**Alrighty folks, I know I haven't been up to part with my updates on DW2 and all my other fics, and I know some of you are upset by this. No, I have not forgotten about them, updates WILL come.**

**Anyway, with THIS fic here, it was an idea I had kicked around for sometime now. This one goes out to all you FFVII fans (and KH fans as well) So, who will emrge triumphant in this glorious battle of the century? Only one way to find out...**

**(To all you new guys to the Disney Warrior series, go back and read to find out who Alex is)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disney Warrior: Alex and the One Winged Angel**

It was a quite day in the Disney Kingdom, the kind of day that was too quiet for its own good, the kind of day where you felt like something big was going to happen, and today was one of those days. Young Alex walked thru one of the many corridors of the castle towards a small brown door. He approached and opened it, stepping inside a dimly lit room, where an old man with a long white beard sat at a table, studying a crystal ball.

"You called me Merlin?" Alex asked.

The man looked up from his ball and saw Alex standing there.

"Ah, Alex my boy! Good you're here, come, come quickly" Merlin replied.

Alex nodded and took a seat across from Merlin.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I was meditating earlier this morning, and I sensed something. Something dark and powerful and near the castle too!" Merlin explained. "I fear this may bring danger"

Alex then put on a playful smirk.

"And you need a hero of MY stature to find and eliminate the source of this?" Alex smirked.

Merlin simply nodded. Alex smiled stood up, stretching out.

"How far away was this?" Alex asked.

"Just north of the castle, down by the shore" Merlin replied.

"Alright, this shouldn't take very long!" Alex said with confidence.

With that Alex strode out of the room proudly, leaving Merlin alone in his room.

"It seems like the boys fame has gone to his head…" Merlin sighed. "I just hope he'll be alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Alex approached the shore and looked around for any sign of what Merlin sensed.

"Hmmmm… Maybe it was a false alarm?" Alex shrugged.

At that moment however, Alex heard the sound of a tree come crashing down in the forest not to far away. He soon heard another one fall, followed by another one. Soon a figure emerged from the forest. It was man; he stood about 6 ft. 1, with flowing silver hair around hip level. He wore an intricate leather outfit with criss-crossing across the chest area with metal armor across his shoulders.

Alex could feel the darkness within him.

"Then again… Maybe not…" Alex said as he saw the man.

The man walked out from the forest and across the shore. Alex quickly jumped and landed in front of him, blocking his path.

"HOLD IT!" He demanded.

The man stopped in place and looked Alex over before replying.

"Out of my way boy…" He said in a cold voice.

Alex crossed his arms and smirked.

"Ain't gonna happen big guy" Alex smirked. "You must not be from around here"

"You could say that…" The man replied.

"Well around here, I'M the designated hero!" Alex pointed out. "I'm the protector of this world!"

The man looked him and scoffed and walked right past him. Alex looked confused a bit before following him.

"HEY!" He called. "Who do you think you are??"

The man stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I'm Sephiroth" He said darkly. "The former Shin-Ra top soldier, and who might you be?"

"I'M Alex, the Disney Warrior!" Alex replied proudly.

Sephiroth then turned to face him and looked him over once more.

"YOU'RE the Disney Warrior?" He asked. "You're a mere boy!"

"I get that a lot…" Alex shrugged.

"Well, 'Alex' Rest assured, I have no interest in ravaging this pitiful waste of dirt you call a world." Sephiroth glared. "I've come here to think, now leave me alone…"

Sephiroth continued to walk away, but Alex refused to let him go. Alex ran and slid in front of him, once again blocking his path.

"On no you don't! I don't trust you!" Alex said. "I can sense the darkness in you a mile away!"

"Whether you trust me or not is your own choice" Sephiroth said. "But your being a nuisance…"

"That's my specialty…" Alex smirked.

"So I've noticed…"

Alex stood wide eyed for a second; Did Mr. Doom and gloom just make a joke?

"Did you just make a joke?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not completely devoid of humor…" He replied coldly.

Sephiroth then looked down and saw Alex's sword clasped in his hands.

"So, that's the Disney Blade, you truly ARE the Disney Warrior…" He said, pretending to sound impressed.

"What did you expect?" Alex sarcastically asked.

"Tell me something Alex." He said. "Why would the Disney Blade pick a brat like you?"

Alex glared and gripped his sword, holding it out in front of him.

"Well, if you're so doubtful of my skills, then fight me!" He challenged.

Sephiroth turned away for a moment in silence, suddenly; an evil snicker was heard before erupting into an evil laugh. When Sephiroth finally stopped laughing, he leapt backwards and took out his weapon, which was a massive sword with a long thin seven foot blade! Though Alex silently gulped.

"_This may take a little longer than I thought…_" Alex thought to himself.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with boy!" Sephiroth shouted.

Alex shook off his fear and held his sword out.

"Likewise!" Alex sneered.

The two opponents nodded before lunging towards each other. The two swords clashed against each other as they swung their blades. Sephiroth jumped bag and began to rapidly thrust his sword forward, attempting to stab him. Alex ducked, dodged, and weaved out of harms way as fast as his body would allow him.

Sephiroth made a final attempt to tab him before bringing back his sword and swinging it rapidly. With a blade that's seven feet long, Alex had a hard time avoiding the swipes aimed at him. As another swipe barely missed him, Alex held his sword out, and stopped Sephiroth's sword in mid-swipe. Alex then barreled towards Sephiroth, sword outstretched. As Alex got closer, he did a vertical slice with his sword, but Sephiroth casually side-stepped.

Before Alex could turn to face his opponent, Sephiroth grabbed Alex by his head and lifted him with one arm. Alex kicked and flailed around trying to escape Sephiroth's grasp.

"Pathetic…" Sephiroth spat.

He then threw Alex with little effort, sending him flying across the beach. Alex tumbled thru the sand like a rag doll before skidding to a stop 20 feet away from Sephiroth.

"Come on 'Disney Warrior' let's see this so power you're so famous for…" Sephiroth mocked. "Just because your are young, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you

Alex spat sand as he looked over at his opponent. He could feel the power within him from when he grabbed him, but he refused to go down without a fight.

"I don't expect you to, SEPHI!" Alex retorted.

Alex picked up his fallen weapon and charged at Sephiroth.

"_Alright, time for me to get serious!_" Alex thought to himself.

Sephiroth scoffed as he brought his blade back, ready to stab Alex as he came. As Alex drew closer, he quickly got down and slid across the sand. Sephiroth tried to bring his sword down on him, but Alex slid out of harms way, and stopped right behind him. Alex then swung his sword, slashing him the back. The leather Sephiroth bore was extremely thick and absorbed most of the blow. Alex did a couple more slashes to his back before he suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving behind a smile pile of black feathers.

Alex looked around rapidly, trying to spot Sephiroth. Suddenly he felt something sharp slice across his back. Alex cried out in pain and whipped around to face Sephiroth, but he didn't see him.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He cried. "What is he, invisible??"

Alex suddenly took another slash to the back. Alex turned but once again, no Sephiroth. Alex suddenly figured it out, he wasn't invisible, he was just moving too fast for his eyes to pick up.

Alex took another slash to the back by his speedy opponent. Alex cried out again in pain, he couldn't take much more of this.

"_Look's like I'll have to try and listen for him…_" He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and focused hard. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of a twig snap to his right.

"THERE!"

Alex suddenly bounded into the air, just avoiding Sephiroth's slash. Sephiroth finally came into view as he stopped moving. Alex aimed his sword at him and fired a beam of energy from it. Sephiroth jumped out of the way and suddenly sprouted a long black demonic wing from his back and flew into the air. Alex landed back on the ground and gasped.

"WHAT THE--!?" Alex cried as he saw the wing.

"This is why they call me 'The One-Winged Angel'…" He smirked.

Sephiroth aimed his sword at Alex as he swooped down on him. Alex rolled out of the way of Sephiroth's blade, but not before it made a small cut across his cheek.

"Come on down here and fight me yourself you coward!" Alex called.

"Suit yourself…" Sephiroth responded all too kindly.

Sephiroth slowly levitated back to the ground as Alex ran at him. As Sephiroth touched the ground he swung his sword, knocking Alex backwards a bit, and making a large cut across his chest.

Sephiroth then raised his hands into the air and the ground beneath him began to glow. Suddenly a massive pillar of fire erupted from the ground, engulfing Sephiroth, who was unaffected by the flames.

Suddenly Alex felt an invisible force pull him towards the pillar of flames. Sephiroth was trying to drag him into the fire! Alex quickly dug his sword into the ground and held on for dear life as the force of the pillar tried to drag him in.

At last, force of the pillar died down and Alex plopped to the ground as the pillar of fire disappeared. Alex barely had enough time to dig his sword out of the sand before Sephiroth flew at him at lightning speed slamming his fist into Alex's back, sending Alex across the shore and into the sand.

"Well, at least now you're putting up a mediocre fight…" Sephiroth spat.

Alex dragged himself to his feet and gripped his sword.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO FIGHT!" He cried.

Now, Alex's sword was glowing fierce, and he could feel the power coursing thru him. Alex ran at Sephiroth with double the speed than before. Alex swung his sword, which was blocked by Sephiroth's sword. The two went at it as they engaged into an all out sword fight. The white sparks shot out as the two swords connected repeatedly. Sephiroth noted that Alex seemed to be slightly stronger than before.

"It seems that your power is triggered in times of great stress…" Sephiroth said as he blocked a blow the Disney Blade. "Meaning you better watch that temper of yours…"

"WHY SHOULD I TAKE ADVICE FROM YOU??" Alex screamed as he struck Sephiroth's sword.

"You may learn something…" He replied calmly.

Sephiroth jumped backwards and charged at Alex with his sword outstretched. As he was seconds away from impaling the Disney Warrior, Alex ran and did a front flip over Sephiroth's head. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the two foes exchanged glares as Alex flipped over Sephiroth's head. Alex landed safely on the ground as Sephiroth overshot him and skidded to a stop.

The second Sephiroth turned around however, Alex was there. Before he could react. Alex slammed his fist across Sephiroth's face.

"**I WILL BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!**" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sephiroth quickly grabbed Alex's arm and sprouted his wing. He suddenly flew high into the air at lightning speed. They were going so fast that Alex couldn't hold onto his sword. It slipped from his grip and fell harmlessly back to the ground.

Sephiroth finally stopped when they were extremely high into the air; Disney Castle was looked like a toy from where Alex was. Sephiroth then lifted Alex by his arm up to eye level.

"A boy needs to learn his limitations…" Sephiroth glared.

"So that's it? Your just gonna drop me?" Alex asked, not showing any fear when in fact he was petrified.

"No. That's cowardly; I'm going to do something MUCH worse…" He replied coldly.

With that he suddenly looped in the air before flying back towards the ground at a speed faster than before. Alex's eyes widened as he figured out what he was planning. As they approached the ground. Sephiroth threw Alex down with all his might sending the Disney Warrior streaking at lightning speed to the ground.

To this day people say that the blast that followed shook the entire world, because when Alex hit the ground, it made a blast that was heard for over 100 miles.

The blast was enough to shake Disney Castle, and its residents. Inside the castle, the beautiful mermaid princess turned human, Ariel fell to the ground after the blast.

"What the in the world?!" She cried.

She groaned as she slowly stood up, untangling her flowing red hair, and heading for a window to see what happened. She looked out and saw a massive crater by the shore that was actively being filled with ocean water as the water drained in.

"OMIGOSH! What happened!?" She cried in shock.

Her blue eyes suddenly saw the Disney Blade lying on the ground not far from the crater.

"Oh no….ALEX!!!!!!!"

She quickly ran for the drawbridge of the castle. As she passed a large double door, a small figure emerged and ran alongside her, this was the king of the castle, his majesty Mickey Mouse.

"Ariel! What happened??" King Mickey cried. "The whole castle shook!"

"Your majesty! It's Alex! He's in danger!" Ariel explained.

King Mickey gasped as he heard the news.

"We have to help him!" He cried.

The drawbridge lowered as the King and Ariel ran out to the shore only to see Sephiroth lower to the edge of the crater that was now filled with seawater.

"You were a worthy opponent Alex, but it's over…" He said silently.

He began to walk away when he heard a bubbling sound from the crater, he approached it curiously, only to have Alex come bursting out.

"ALEX!!!!!!" Ariel cried.

Alex grabbed onto Sephiroth's chest and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Correction: I **AM** a worthy opponent!!!!" Alex screamed.

Sephiroth roared as he grabbed Alex by his head and slammed him face first into the ground. Sephiroth held him there, attempting to suffocate him. Alex scrunched his legs up and flung them out slamming into Sephiroth's chest. Alex spat out sand as he stood up and ran at him. As Sephiroth recovered, Alex delt another blow to the face. Sephiroth's fist began to glow as he upper-cutted Alex in the chin sending him flying into the air and back down again.

Alex slowly wobbled to his feet breathing heavily.

Ariel attempted to run over to him, but Alex held up his hand, telling her not to come near.

"I'm fine Ariel…" He moaned.

"No your not! We need to get you to a doctor!" She cried.

"Alex, just give up!" King Mickey pleaded.

"NEVER!" He cried in defiance.

He was bleeding all over, his shirt was tattered up and his hair was a mess, he looked like he came out of a war.

"You should heed the words of your girlfriend, just go home." Sephiroth said.

"I. Will NOT… LOSE TO YOU!!!" Alex screamed as he clenched his bleeding fists.

"I'll admit, you have the endurance of a demon, and the determination and power of a mighty warrior." Sephiroth admitted. "But EVERYONE has their limits, and YOUR no exception."

With that, as if to make his point clear, Sephiroth raised his hand into air.

"Sin Harvest…" He muttered.

Suddenly Alex screamed as he felt all his energy being sapped from his body. Alex was forced down on all fours as he spat blood. He could fight no more, for the first time in awhile, the mighty Disney Warrior had fallen.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!!!" Ariel cried.

She then turned to Sephiroth.

"STOP IT!" She said nearly in tears. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

Sephiroth looked at Ariel, and felt absolutely zero compassion.

"No. This boy wanted a fight, and I gave it to him…" He said.

"But he'll die!!!" The king added.

"All people do, better sooner than later…" He said in a cold, brash voice.

Sephiroth then slowly approached Alex. Alex slowly wobbled to his feet, only to be knocked down by Sephiroth's fist. He then grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"I should kill you. But you're not worth the effort... but let me leave you with some advice. Some people may fear you by your very name, but others like me don't. You can't always depend on your reputation as hero to save you..." Sephiroth said.

Alex's eye's were half opened, unable to move at all, all he could do was listen to his words.

"So the next time you're on the ground with a blade to your neck, see if your reputation will save you..." Sephiroth continued. "And if by some chance it does, do alert me…"

With that, he threw Alex back down to the ground. Ariel and the King ran over to the Disney Warrior's aid as Sephiroth walked away.

"Know this Disney Warrior…" He said. "If by some slim chance we cross paths again, I WILL kill you."

With that he vanished leaving behind a small pile of black feathers.

"Adieu Disney Warrior!" His voice rang out as he vanished.

Ariel shook Alex's body rapidly.

"ALEX! ALEX! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Ariel begged.

Alex's groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry figure of Ariel and the King.

"Ugh… Hey…" He groaned softly.

Ariel then pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

"OH ALEX!!!" She cried with tears running down her cheek. "YOU'RE OK!"

"Define: Ok…" Alex groaned. "And not so tight, it hurts…"

Ariel loosened her grip, but still held him.

"Alex! How'd this happen??" The King cried, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Long story…" Alex groaned. "I'll explain later, right now, get me to a bed…"

The two nodded and slowly helped Alex to his feet. Alex leaned against Ariel as they walked back to the castle.

"Where's Stitch?" Alex asked softly.

"In my room, asleep, you know he's a heavy sleeper…" Ariel replied.

Alex weakly nodded. He then took the time to dwell on Sephiroth's parting words.

"_So the next time you're on the ground with a blade to your neck, see if your reputation will save you..._" His words rang in his head.

"You know something…" Alex said softly. "Maybe I should take his advice…"

Ariel silenced Alex with a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk, right now, you need rest…" She said.

Alex nodded and closed his eyes as they walked back.

"_Yeah, maybe I WILL take that guy's advice…_" Alex thought to himself. _This actually made me see things clearer than before… So, thanks Sephiroth…_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's right, for the first time, the hero takes the fall! shocking I know, This fic was mainly here for character development on Alex's part (And to cover up for my lack of updates dodges projectiles from angry fans) And I've ALWAYS wanted to pit Alex against a Final Fantasy Character, so, anyway, you know the drill R&R please!


End file.
